ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: A Dramatic Encounter
(Inside the hall, Grema, Dialed and Ghada enter the living room.) * Ghada: Hello? Olivia? Anyone? (Olivia comes out from her hdiing place. Grema and Ghada scream.) * Olivia: That's the sound I made when I called you because my house is crawling with dinosaurs. * Ghada: When did you last see them, Miss, um... * Olivia: Olivia. They were in there. There were, um, little ones and there was a big one. It looked like this. (shows them a picture she had drawn) * Grema: OK, OK. Was it like this? (shows them more pictures) Or... or was it like this? What? It makes a difference. * Dialed: Don't worry, Olivia. We'll get those dinosaurs out of your house. * Mia: (appears) How did you get in there? SCREAM * Olivia: Oh, don't be scared. This is just Mia. * Ghada: Hey. * Dialed: Hi. * Grema: Good evening, Mia. * Mia: Who are they and what are they doing here? * Olivia: Oh. These are the Dinobusters and they're gonna help us a little dinosaur problem. * Mia: You are? Why? I mean, how? * Ghada: Dinobusters is our name and Dino-Busting is our game. * Grema: Sometimes, dinosaurs get into people's houses, so we bust them out. Get it. "Dinobusters." Who can you call? * Ghada, Grema and Alan Connealy: Dinobusters! * Mia: Hmmm. Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got lots of dusting to do. (leaves) (Suddenly, the Velociraptors appear again.) * Olivia: They're here again. * Ghada: Don't worry, ma'am. We'll handle this. We're professionals. Spread out. It's Dino-Busting time. (They spread out around the room.) * Ghada: Ersca, anything on the Dino-Scanner. * Olivia: What's a Dino-Scanner? * Dialed: It tells us how many dinosaurs are around. And look. They're closing in. * Ghada: Look out! (The Dinobusters stand up on the sofas.) * Dialed: Grema, watch out! * Grema: Oh, guys. It's just a Velociraptor. * Olivia: Oh, I didn't know dinosaurs could be so cute. * Ghada: You know what? They're even cuter when they're outside. * Grema: What should I set my Dino-Pack to? Veggies, meat or fish? * Olivia: You better figure it out quick. * Ghada: Dinosaur breakdown. What do you see, Dinobusters? * Grema: It's got sharp claws. * Dialed: And sharp teeth. * Ghada: Sounds like a carnivore to me. Dinobusters, set your Dino-Packs to meat. (They do so.) Grema, you open the door. * Grema: I can't get to the door. * Ghada: Don't worry. I'm on it. (The "Ghostbusters" song starts to play from the bridge.) Coming through, Velociraptors. (He pushes his way through the raptors and stop near the window.) Dino Blast! Come and get it. (He blasts red light into the air. The raptors leave through the open window.) * Dialed: Look! It's working. They're going outside. * Song: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! * Ghada: Good work, Dinobusters. * Olivia: Thank you, Dinobusters. (Ersca's scanner starts beeping.) * Dialed: Don't thank us yet, Olivia. I'm picking up abnother dinosaur. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Dinobusters Category:Action Scenes